


Disguise Watch Fun

by Vampyra142001



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Genitals, Aliens, F/M, Genderswap, Not Beta Read, Sort Of, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra142001/pseuds/Vampyra142001
Summary: Post-movie. Megamind catches Roxanne pretending to be him and tries to turn the tables on her.





	Disguise Watch Fun

Disguise Watch Fun

By Kelli Dalton

Summary: Post-movie. Megamind catches Roxanne pretending to be him and tries to turn the tables on her.  
Pairings: Roxanne/Megamind  
Warnings:Aliens(duh), genderswap?, tentacles, explicit sex, un-betaed  
Rating: NC-17

Megamind returned from a meeting with the mayor and found Minion in the kitchen chopping up vegetables. Probably for a stew. Healthy food typically meant that they had guests.

"Is Roxanne here?" he asked, hopeful.

"She's up in the fake observatory, Sir," confirmed the fish. "And she took one of the disguise generators with her."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why would she do that?"

"I sent one of the brainbots to check on her earlier and, apparently, she was strutting about pretending to be you." Minion chuckled. "It was actually a pretty good imitation."

The blue man frowned at his friend, unamused.

"What? It's not like she doesn't have a good frame of reference," Minion pointed out.

He just scoffed and walked off to find out the extent of his girlfriend's acting abilities. As he rode the lift up, the clatter of a desk chair being rolled across metal floors and his own giggle reached his ears. At least, he assumed that's what it would sound like, he never giggled. Villainous, er, heroic laughter sounded better. Sure enough, she was zooming around in his chair, kicking off of various consoles for speed. Grinning evilly, he turned his own disguise watch on and waited for her to notice him standing there.

She rolled across the far side of the room and a wheel snagged on a joint between two floor panels, spilling her out of the chair.

"Oof! Maybe now would be a good time to stop," groaned his doppelganger in his voice as she picked herself up.

"That spot always gets me, too," he admitted with her voice.

She whirled to face him, eyes wide with shock. He just stood there, had on his curvy hip, giving her time to find her words.

"Wow, I look weird with green eyes."

His smirk wilted. That was not the response he had been hoping for. She was supposed to freak out a little or even be insulted by the fact that he had turned into her. He'd just have to try harder.

"I don't think I have that dress anymore," said Roxanne as she circled him. "Did you scan that in during a kidnapping?"

"I think so." He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, frowning. "What on earth were you wearing underneath? It feels strange." Curious, Megamind hitched up the front of the dress to reveal a triangle of black cloth. "A thong? Why would you wear a thong to a kidnapping, Ms. Ritchie?" he all but purred.

She blushed and it was rather odd to see himself turn such a lovely shade of fuchsia.

"Don't lift my skirt up!"

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked."

He toyed with the straps, unsure of how comfortable the underwear was. He'd had plenty of things up his butt, but he'd never had a string across it.

"It's just weird," grumbled Roxanne.

"Says the woman in an alien man's leather-coated body."

Her mouth opened and closed, unable to come up with a suitable reply. The man finally decided that he didn't like the flimsy excuse for clothing and jerked the thong off. It faded to nothing since he wasn't really wearing underwear.

"Why did you do that? Are you trying to be a pervert in my body?" she demanded.

His eyes lit up at that. "I am now." Megamind squeezed his breasts just to get a reaction from her. Though, he had to admit it felt pretty good, too. "No wonder you like it when I touch your brasts."

She huffed and began stripping off her gloves. "Two can play that game." The reporter undid the De-gun's holster and tossed it away. It turned into her wide belt the moment it lost contact with her fingers.

What was she going to do? Run around outside in the nude? He'd all ready done that on his twenty-first birthday after celebrating it the way most newly legal people do. For a super villain things didn't get much more embarrassing than having public intoxication and indecent exposure on one's record. She got the cape and collar off, then peeled the bodysuit down to her waist. Roxanne rolled a purple nipple between her fingers, inhaling sharply. So that's what she was getting at. Well, he was always up for a challenge.

"You can't win, Megamind," mocked the man.

He kicked off the pumps and his boots sailed across the room.

"Oh, but I will, Ms. Ritchie, because I am e-vil," she returned.

Her hand slid lower, into the nest of tentacles resting there. Obviously, they weren't the writhing mess that they normally were. The watch changed form, not function. And her body simply didn't work that way.

He finished stripping and sat down on his cape so that he could explore his female anatomy more easily. As he expected, his sensitivity was more evenly spread out. Not centralized in certain spots like it would be in a real woman. Even better, he could and did fit more fingers inside himself than he could in her.

Roxanne squealed in pleasure as she found the tendril that, for all intents and purposes, was her clitoris.

"I do not sound like that," stated Megamind.

She looked at him with hooded eyes. "Let's see what you do sound like." A dark smirk appeared on her face. "And there's no one to hear you scream."

The reporter crawled on top of him and kissed him, curling her tongue around his. As he kissed back he allowed himself a narcissistic moment, roving his hands appreciatively over her blue body. His brow creased slightly. Didn't he have a little more muscle definition here and there? This had to be a scan from before he became a hero. Roxanne pulled away, one brow cocked at him.

"You're not paying attention, Ms. Ritchie," she chided.

Oh, yeah. The game.

"Sorry, I was falling asleep. You're so predictable."

She frowned at him. "Predict this." She quickly shifted so that her lower half was between his legs, grabbed all five tentacles in one hand, and forced them into him.

He arched into her, riding that fine line between pain and pleasure. It wasn't that he couldn't handle the girth of all five, she just hadn't given him time to adjust. She griped his hips, thrusting hard, but never quite pulling out all the way. Since she couldn't control her genitals she'd have to bunch them together again to get them back in.

Megamind wrapped his legs around her narrow hips, using the leverage to rock with her rhythm. Now that he wasn't so tight he could really enjoy the feeling of her filling him completely. They played their usual chorus, albeit a bit reversed. The wet slid of flesh into flesh. Her moans. His pants. Glorious. The walls of his vagina undulated around her, trying to imitate the writhing his tentacles would be doing if he had them. It was all so very strange and delicious at the same time.

Roxanne's thrusts started to become erratic, but he was close, too. A thin smirk on his face, he leaned forward and licked her nipple. She shuddered as his tongue laved over the purple nub.

"Cheater," accused the woman.

He hummed in amusement, his mouth still against her chest. And that was it. She bucked into him, orgasming. The tendrils inside him finally squirmed a bit, but it was enough to tip him over the edge of his own release. He came screaming her name.

"Told you I'd make you scream," she said, collapsing on top of him.

A short time later, Minion rode the lift up and sighed at the sight of them still heaped on the floor.

"Dinner's ready," announced the fish in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Alright, we'll be down shortly," he said.

Minion's jaw dropped open as he pointed back and forth between the lovers.

"What?" He realized the disguise generators were still on. "Oh. Why not?" Megamind shrugged.

The fish covered the face of his dome with one hand and pulled the lift handle with the other.

"Poor Minion," mused Roxanne. "He always seems to walk in on the really weird moments."

**Author's Note:**

> Another megamindkink prompt. This one being Filthy's suggestion: '6) Both Megamind and Roxanne use the watch to switch into the other person.'
> 
> I'd meant to write another part to this, but it has been so long I can't even remember the pairing that would have been involved.
> 
> For the original post: https://megamind-movie.livejournal.com/1410532.html


End file.
